Next of Kin - Alligator Sp3rm
by DKGWrites
Summary: This takes place the morning after the end of Next of Kin. A short piece in the modern day setting giving us a little view of SuperCorp and what's going on in the world here.


_This fic isn't a prequel to the first book in the Next of Kin series, but it is a sequel. If you haven't read that yet please do not continue. This contains spoilers. If you've read NoK, well, here's the fifth of several short pieces I plan to post. I hope it helps to flesh out some of these characters and fills in some questions for you all. The prequels (although this isn't really one, I do think it's nice to keep reading them in order) should be read in this order: "Queen Takes Pawn", "Queen's Pawn to Queen Four", "Kiss of Death", "Swiss Gambit", and "Alligator Sp3rm". As always, thank you so much for reading and for your lovely comments. This community is fantastic. I can't thank you enough for joining me here and keeping me motivated. – D.G._

 _"_ _Hello, Kara."_

Eyes opening in a flash, Kara's heart rate immediately accelerated at the sound of Lillian Luthor's voice. She was sitting up, her head turning left and right, and she was vaguely aware of soft sheets sliding down her barely clothed torso even before she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't alone. The room was big as was the bed, dark gray sheets and a redwood bed with matching furniture. Sitting in a wheelchair and smirking at her was Lena.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It looks like someone had an … interesting evening. Care to tell me all about it?"

"Lena?" Kara blinked, looking around the room. "Uh … I thought … Is your mom here?"

Laughing, Lena said, "Oh, God no. That would be a rough morning, wouldn't it? How's your head feeling, darling?"

"Um, fine? Confused?" In a whisper, Kara added, "Am I in your room?"

Smirking, Lena nodded.

"How did I get here?"

"How do you think?"

"Uh …" Looking down to see she was still wearing a bra, Kara pulled up the covers that were pooled at her waist to see she was also wearing panties. A further check found she still had on one sock but nothing else. "Okay, well, I'm not naked so, we didn't … We didn't, did we? I mean, I didn't do something to you, right?"

Hand to her heart, a small gasp escaped Lena's lips. "You really don't remember?"

"I … I … I … Lena, I'm …" Kara relaxed immediately when Lena's smirk returned. "Nothing happened, did it?"

"In this bed, not much," Lena admitted. "You were very … I'm not sure romantic is the word, but you were highly complimentary of me. You showed up here last night and woke me by stumbling around the bedroom. Then you asked me why I was in your bed."

Moaning, Kara covered her face.

"Oh, don't get embarrassed yet, Kara. It gets much worse."

"Don't tell me. Can't I just imagine how bad it gets, crawl back under the covers, and not have to hear about it?"

Pressing a button on a device in her hand again, Lena cocked one eyebrow up. There were a few seconds of silence.

Lillian's voice could be heard saying, _"So, tomorrow I want—"_

Interrupting Lillian was a drunken and slurring Kara saying, _"Lillian, you're crocodile sperm."_

As Kara looked up suddenly, Lena hit the button again stopping the playback.

"What in Rao's name was that?" Kara asked.

"You tell me, Kara. You're the one who was talking to my mother."

"Uh, that wasn't me."

Nodding, Lena replied, "Oh, darling, yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Kara, that's the taped recording from your phone. That was you talking to my mother. Perhaps you had a bit too much to drink last night?"

Head shaking quickly, Kara said, "No, I … no. That wasn't me."

Lena pressed the button again, and there was a quick inhalation before Lillian Luthor snapped back, _"What did you just call me!?"_

 _"_ _No, that's not right,"_ Kara muttered. There was a pause and then she said, with obvious pride even through her drunken stupor, _"You're alligator sperm."_

Pausing the playback again, Lena said, "Yes, so last night you woke me up stumbling around in here and crawling into my bed. It was obvious you were drunk even before you accused me of being in your bed. You were so sweet though, Kara. You said I could stay, but that you were too drunk to consent, and asked me to take a raincheck."

"A … a … raincheck?" Kara colored slightly pink.

Lips curling into an amused smile, Lena nodded. "A raincheck. Those were your exact words."

"Are you just teasing me? I mean, I know I had a bit to drink last night, but—"

The recorder held up and visible, Lena pressed the button again. There were a few seconds of silence, and then Lillian's voice asked with a touch of surprise, _"Kara, are you drunk?"_

 _"_ _Pfft. No, you're the one who's drink."_

 _"_ _Drunk."_

 _"_ _That's what I said. Don't correct me. That's a bad … It's rude. You taught Lena a rude thing, and she's like perfect except for you stuff."_

 _"_ _Oh, she's perfect, is she?"_

Kara winced, and Lena hit the button to stop the recording from playing.

"So, I'm perfect, am I?"

"Well, not at the moment," Kara mumbled and sighed. "Right now you're being kind of mean."

"I'm being mean?" With an eye roll, Lena said, "I had to manage to get out of this bed and past you while you were passed out dead asleep this morning. You're like a lead weight, by the way. It wasn't the easiest thing since I don't have full mobility back yet. I will say one good thing. You're right. You don't snore."

Examining her hands which were folded in her lap, Kara asked, "What time did I show up here?"

"A little after 3:00 AM. That's why I let you sleep in as late as I did."

When Lena pointed, Kara followed the gesture. The clock showed it was nearly 11:00 AM. With a groan, Kara said, "Ugh. Wow, I never sleep in this late."

"I can't believe you don't have a hangover."

"I don't get them."

"And you say I'm mean. What I wouldn't give for that superpower. I should make you listen to the rest of this." Lena held up the recorder again.

Shrinking slightly away, Kara asked, "Is it awful?"

"Parts of it are rather sweet. When you talk about me, it's sweet. It's also concerning. You were rather open with my mother about having feelings for me."

"Oh. Well, she already knows to some extent. She wouldn't have targeted you through me if she didn't know."

"True," Lena admitted. "Still, we need to be careful, Kara. Anything we give my mother that she can use as an advantage, she will. That woman is incredibly dangerous."

"You don't need to tell me that. I know she raised you, but she wants me dead. She's held me prisoner before, Lena. Don't lecture me like I don't know exactly how dangerous Lillian is, what she can do."

"All right. All right," Lena said. "You're right. You have been on the receiving end of her mistreatment to a severe extent. How about we both agree to be careful where my mother is concerned and no more speaking to her while under the influence. If you're too effed up to drive, or in your case fly, you're too effed up to speak with my mother. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kara rolled to the side of the bed and sat up.

"You didn't fly here last night, did you?" Lena asked, her eyes tracing a path along Kara's body while the Kryptonian stretched.

"I … honestly have no idea. Maybe Alex will know."

When Kara leaned forward for a kiss, Lena said, "You can ask her this afternoon. She's on her way over."

"Here?" Kara asked, jerking up suddenly.

Running one hand up and down Kara's arm, Lena replied, "Yes, here. She's due at noon, so you have time to grab a shower and get something to eat before she shows up."

"For?"

"Why is she coming here?"

Kara nodded.

"Alex and I have business to discuss."

"Is that code for something?"

"That's code for 'Alex and I have business to discuss.' Relax, Kara, there's nothing sinister about this meeting. I made your sister a business proposition, and she's coming over to discuss terms with me. Well, she could be coming over to turn me down in person. I don't know your sister well, but that does seem like her style."

"What kind of proposition."

"It doesn't concern you." Holding out a finger, Lena added, "Put the pout away, and go shower and get dressed unless you want to be mostly naked in my bed when your sister shows up."

With a smirk, Kara shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well, I do, so go sneak up to your room, and get ready to face the day. I'll make you breakfast."

"Mmmm, breakfast. What are we having?"

"It's 11:00 o'clock. I already ate. You're having waffles."

"I love waffles, and I love you," Kara said with a smiled that she kissed into Lena's waiting lips.

When Kara tried to rise, Lena grabbed her wrist. "Wait, do that again."

"Gladly." Kara kissed the other woman again. This time the kiss deepened, mouths opening and tongues exploring. It was close to a minute late when it ended. "Okay, my sister is so going to see the results of a different sort of proposition if I don't get out of your room right now."

"Your breath is fine," Lena said by way of response.

"Um … okay. So is yours."

"Yes, but I've showered and brushed. I brushed this morning and again after breakfast. Lillian drilled the importance of good dental hygiene into us. You just woke up after a night-long bender. I should be able to taste the bad decisions on you. Why can't I?"

"Oh, you mean morning breath."

Lena nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get that either."

"How can you …" Lena's hands were a flurry of motion in front of her. "… not get that."

"Oh, well, bad breath is caused by bacteria that form in you. We don't get that."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Kal. It's a human thing, not a Kryptonian thing."

Lena studied Kara for several moments, then said, "Go shower."

"Are you mad at me over this? I have no control over it you know, and it's a good thing. If we shared a bed—"

"I have no idea how I feel about this information, Kara. I'm intrigued as a scientist and envious as a person. Right now, I just know your sister will be here soon, so your dental habits are secondary to that. You brush your teeth because …?"

"It's minty fresh," Kara explained with a bright smile. "Also, the Danvers showed me how to do it when I first got here. They gave me a toothbrush and showed me how to use it. I didn't quite understand spitting as opposed to swallowing at first, but I got it especially once my English improved. I do it because that's what my family does, and I'm part of them. I just want to be like everyone else."

Nodding, Lena tugged Kara toward herself and kissed her one more time. "That I do understand. Now, sneak upstairs and wash up. I expect minty-fresh breath when you're done."

"Minty-fresh kisses," Kara said, sneaking in a quick kiss before she turned her head to listen to sounds in the house and then, quite quickly, dashed out of the room.

Post-shower and dressed, Kara was still making her way through a tower of waffles when the doorbell rang. It was Kalia who answered. There was a stinted conversation at the front door before a somewhat haggard looking Alex Danvers walked into the kitchen.

Alex pulled up short as soon as her gaze fell on her sister. "Kara, what are you doing here?"

"Eating waffles," Kara explained around a mouthful of food. "Want some?"

"Uh … I think I'm good."

"Coffee, Agent Danvers?" Lena offered from the countertop area where two mugs already sat out.

"That'd be great, and it's just Alex." Watching Lena pour coffee while sitting in a wheelchair, an obvious battle took place on Alex's face likely between her own desire to help and an understanding for a desire for autonomy. When the mugs were filled, Alex asked, "Is there anything … uh, do you want milk or anything?"

"I drink it black, but there's cream and milk in the refrigerator if you'd like some. Sugar is in the sugar bowl on the counter."

"I'm good," Alex replied, taking her coffee, then sliding the folder in her free hand under her arm, she held out her now empty hand. "Unless we're just going to stand around here and talk."

"No, I expect we'd be more comfortable in the living room." Lena grinned as she handed over her coffee mug. "Well, you would. My seating is the same no matter where I go."

"So, I'm not going to be privy to this little meeting?" Kara asked as she took a swig of her orange juice.

"No, it's top secret." Lena winked at Kara as she began to push herself out of the kitchen. "Feel free to eavesdrop."

"As if I wouldn't," Kara mumbled and shoved another overly-large forkful of waffles into her waiting mouth.

Placing the mugs on stone coasters on the coffee table, Alex remained standing as she tapped the folder against her hand. "So, how are you feeling? Kara said you walked out of the hospital just like you said you would."

Wheeling up to the coffee table, Lena cocked her head to the side as she set her brakes into place. "I … managed. I'd say my perambulation may have been a bit of an overstatement. With my crutches, I managed several steps to the waiting car. I couldn't have done many more."

"But you walked."

"Technically, yes. Then I fell asleep on the ride home. I'm much better at sleeping than walking."

"That means you're healing."

"Please, sit." Lena gestured to the couch.

"Thanks. Here." Alex held out the folder to Lena and handed it off before she sat at the edge of the sofa. "I would have sent it to you beforehand, but I was just updating it this morning. I wasn't really expecting to need it. They say to always keep your resume up to date, and now I see why."

Lena leafed through it, face impassive and not commenting. When she was done, she closed the folder and laid it on her lap. "I see you've listed a few references."

Alex nodded. "J'onn J'onnz is my direct supervisor, and Major Lane has worked several missions with me. Susan Vasquez is an FBI agent who reported to me. I can get several more if you'd like, but I was in a bit of a rush this morning so—"

Waving her hand slightly, Lena smiled. "I just meant that I noticed you didn't include …" She cocked her head toward the kitchen.

"Oh, well that felt like conflict, don't you think?"

"You're asking me? Where would I be without nepotism?"

"I thought the party line is you're who you are despite it."

Lena grinned, drumming her fingers along the top of the file. "Agent … Alex, the day we met you saved my life. That was a fairly good resume in my opinion. I've seen a bit of you in action since, and it's always been impressive. Very few people work with Supergirl, and I don't think your last name has anything to do with it, does it?"

Sighing, Alex replied, "I tried to keep her out of our work for years. She's …" Alex made a vague gesture.

"Too good for this world?"

"For most of them."

"I suppose we're lucky to have her in ours, then. Back to your resume though, or the fact that I don't really require it. I mean, I'll keep it on file. Personnel insists on full records for all employees, though I suppose those are my rules."

"So, you're making me a job offer?"

"Alex, I already made you a job offer last night. My repeated near-death experiences have more than proven that I need to improve my security department, and I can't think of anyone better to do it. The only question here is, are you accepting?"

Alex slid back on the couch a bit, her gaze settling on her mug as she raised it and took a sip, replacing it on the table before asking, "Actually, I do have a question for you first."

Lena nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's about my sister."

"One of the mysteries of the universe. What exactly would you like to know?"

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her neck, "it's a bit personal."

"Ah, so it's that sort of question." Lena quipped an eyebrow. "Should I make some assumptions as to the exact nature of the question, or are you going to be able to get this out?"

"Right. So, I'm guessing my sister is here a lot." After that Alex faltered and took another sip of her coffee.

"That's not a question, Alex."

Alex sighed. "She hasn't been by her apartment, much. I know that because I've been by there looking for Kara, and there's no Kara. There's also almost no food in there, and anyone who actually knows Kara knows she wouldn't stay in a place without food."

When Alex didn't continue, Lena said, "All true, but that's still not a question."

"Right. Sorry. She's living here. Is she living here?"

"Temporarily."

"Okay, so where is she living temporarily?"

"Here."

"But where here? Are you and my sister …?" Alex raised her eyebrows, her face expressing nothing in particular and everything she intended to express at the same time.

"Oh, that is personal." Lena took the opportunity to take a sip from her own mug before continuing. "Agent Danvers—"

"Please, Alex."

Lena nodded. "Alex, I don't have a sister, and my brother is quite a bit older than I. Plus, he's tried to kill me. Attempted sororicide makes it difficult to discuss relationships."

Alex slid forward in her seat. "So you admit you and Kara are in a relationship?"

"Of course. Friendship is a relationship. I have many professional relationships. This, us here right now," Two fingers extended, Lena pointed back and forth between Alex and her, "we have a relationship, Alex. It's professional, currently friendly though not friendship, and far from intimate. I gather that's what you want to know about Kara, the level of intimacy."

"Pretty much."

"Then I'd suggest you go to the source, a family member who hasn't tried to kill you. Kara!"

Walking into the living room while chewing on something, a half-eaten doughnut in one hand and another doughnut in the other, Kara swallowed before she said, "You bellowed?"

"I never bellow. How rude." Lena tutted as she shook her head. "Kara, perhaps you could clarify something for your sister regarding your living arrangements."

Nodding, Kara took two more bites of one of the doughnuts.

"Excellent, you see, I don't think that Agent Danvers—"

"Alex."

"Alex, thank you. I don't think that Alex …" Pausing, Lena examined Kara for a moment. "Kara, where did you get those doughnuts?"

"From the fridge."

"No, we don't have any doughnuts in the refrigerator."

With a smile, Kara shoved the last bite of one of the doughnuts into her mouth. Chewing, she swallowed as she nodded. "That's what you wanted me to think, but I found them where you hid them."

"Where I hid them?" Lena shook her head. "I didn't buy any doughnuts."

"I'm catching onto your Luthor tricks. They were in the pink box."

"Honestly, Kara, I have no idea—"

"The pink box that was marked 'Kalia's doughnuts if you eat these, Kara, I'll shoot you.' Yeah, that's right. Clever, but not clever enough."

Eyebrows skyrocketed, Lena turned back to Alex. "I may need you to start immediately."

Alex chuckled. "They weren't your doughnuts, huh?"

"Definitely not," Lena replied. "And you've met my nurse. Her bedside manner can best be described as 'armed and dangerous'."

"Mine too," Alex admitted. "I think you're in trouble, Kara."

"Oops." She took another bite of the doughnut. "It will be fine. Kalia loves me. If she does get upset, I'll just tell her Alex ate them."

Alex jumped to her feet, a bit of her coffee slopping over her hand. "Hey!"

"Kidding. Kidding." Kara grinned. "I'll buy her new ones. You want anything else while I'm out?"

"More doughnuts for you." When Kara tried to leave, Lena said, "Wait, you need to explain your current … living arrangement to your sister."

"My living arrangement?" Kara's gaze tracked back and forth several times between Lena and Alex. "Well, I have an apartment, and I pay rent there. It's my home, but since Lena needs help, I'm helping."

Lena held out her hand, palm up, toward Kara. "There you have it. She's helping."

"Help me with some paper towels," Alex said holding her mug and dripping hand over the glass coffee table. "Sorry about this, Miss Luthor."

Kara nodded and was gone from the room.

"I have to call you Alex, and you're going to call me Miss Luthor?"

"Well, if I'm going to be working for you—"

"Here you go, Alex," Kara said holding out a full roll of paper towels.

"Thanks." Alex put the cup on the table, pulling off some towels to dry her hand and then beginning to clean up the table and mug. "If you're my employer, I think it's only right that I call you Miss Luthor."

"You're going to work for Lena?" Kara tilted her head to one side and then the other. "Is that weird? I think that may be weird."

"I thought you were supposed to be listening in," Lena said.

"Oh, I found doughnuts in the fridge, and I got distracted. Food does that."

"Food does that," Alex repeated. "You do realize Cadmus could defeat the Girl of Steel by setting up a Krispy Kreme franchise, don't you?"

"Well, I do, but my mother does not. She still thinks alien viruses and cyborgs are the way to Supergirl's downfall. It's such rudimentary thinking."

"Yeah, right." Kara laughed. "Speaking of Krispy Kreme, I'm off to buy more doughnuts. Text if you think of anything else." Kara bent down toward Lena and paused awkwardly, giving the woman a stiff hug as she watched Alex carefully watching them, then giving her sister a much more natural hug.

Kara only made it two steps toward the front door before Lena said, "Maybe I should just buy Krispy Kreme before my mother figures out Supergirl's real weakness isn't kryptonite."

Kara went stiff and then turned, siting on the other woman like a hunting dog would on its prey. "Lena, would you really?"

"Oh, here we go." Alex rubbed her face with both hands. "Kara, just go buy some damn doughnuts already."

"No, I'm serious. She could buy Krispy Kreme."

"No, she couldn't," Alex said.

"Well, I could."

Kara gasped, smiling broadly.

"No!" Alex stood, leaning against Kara and pushing but making no headway in moving her sister. "The last thing Miss Luthor needs is more stress in her life, and that's what another company would give her, more stress. Ugh. So, no hostile more corporate takeovers. Ugh. No buying up all of their stock until you own the company. No, ugh! More."

"Actually, it's privately owned out of Luxembourg since 2016, so if they were interested in selling and someone else was willing to make a fair offer in a private sale, well …" Lena shrugged.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kara jumped unnaturally high, clapping her hands. "Lena, yes!"

"Lena, no! Kara, no!" Alex gave up on trying to physically move her sister and instead waggled a finger at each woman in turn. "Both of you, no. Bad alien. Bad billionaire. No."

"But, Alex, think of the doughnuts." Eyes unfocused, Kara smiled.

"My goodness, I think this is the most excited I've ever seen her."

"This is the most excited you've ever seen her?" Shaking her head, Alex returned to the couch and dropped back into her seat. "Well, now I'm convinced of one thing at least. The two of you definitely aren't having sex."

A look of utter panic crossed Kara's face, but as luck would have it, Alex was looking at Lena. Lena shook her head slightly, a little smirk on her face before she took another sip of her coffee while holding eye contact with Alex. Lena could have played poker at a professional level.

"Doughnuts!" Kara said before making her way to the door much too quickly, and then she was gone, things shaking from the force of the closing door.

"She certainly loves her doughnuts, doesn't she? I suppose they didn't have them where she came from."

"No pizza either." Alex sipped her coffee.

"Ah. Well, we know we'll never lose her to a planet without those two items critical for her survival. She might leave us, Alex, but she'll never leave food."

Alex snorted. "Yeah, I guess we know where we stand. So, when can I start?"

"What are your plans for the rest of today?"

"Really?" Alex looked far too eager as she placed her mug down and rubbed the palms of her hands against her black slacks. "I'd love to start on this place immediately. I'll want full access to L-Corp before you can go back there, and we'll need to look at your route and the vehicles you use. I'll need all your personnel files, of course. Can I start right now?"

Lena hummed a little bit, pulled her cell phone out of a pocket on the side of her wheelchair, holding up a finger to Alex as she made a call. It was picked up before the second ring. "Kalia, would you come down here, please? Bring that packet with you."

 _"_ _Of course, Miss Luthor."_

"Kalia?" Alex raised both eyebrows, waiting to see what came next as Lena hung up.

"I realize there's been some … friction between you two, but she knew you were coming today and the offer that was being made. We had things prepared should you accept. There won't be a problem around your employment."

"You thought I might not accept? Why did you think I was coming here today?"

"To turn me down in person perhaps." Lena shrugged casually. "I don't know you overly well, Alex, but I think you're the kind of woman who sets clear boundaries, and that could be one of them."

"Huh." Alex sat back, sipped her coffee, and smiled. "Yeah, that does kind of sound like me. Yeah, I could see doing that. I could see you doing that too."

Lena raised her mug in a sort of toast. "I'll make you a deal. When you're on the clock, Miss Luthor is fine, but when you're off duty, it's Lena. Agreed?"

Alex considered and then nodded.

"Excellent. I'll call you Miss Danvers at work, or Agent Danvers, so people don't confuse you with Kara or something. It will be something professional, respectful, that will encourage others to immediately treat you with respect given your position."

"Which will be what exactly?"

Kalia entered the room, a large manila envelope in her hand which she held out to Lena, "Here you are, Miss Luthor. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, Kalia. Agent Danvers will be starting today as the head of my personal security. She's to have full access to all of the house and any part of L-Corp that isn't only accessible by me."

"Miss Luthor," Alex stood up, "I'm sure you have your reasons for keeping something private, but in my business, private equals security risk."

"Yes, yes, we can argue about that later, Agent Danvers. For now, Kalia will give you the tour of my home. We've already prepared your office off the main security office here. You'll have a private office at L-Corp, and this packet contains all of the pertinent personnel files, your badge, and the keys to your company vehicle. You'll find your laptop waiting in your office. You'll need to go to security at L-Corp to have full access set up so your voice print and retinal scan can be established." Lena extended the packet toward Alex. "Do you have any questions?"

Hesitantly, Alex took the folder, looking inside and frowning. "I thought you said you weren't sure I'd be accepting the position."

"I wasn't, but I always plan to succeed, and planning is one of the many secrets to my success. Any other questions?"

"You're kind of frightening, lady."

"We'll work on the difference between a statement and a question, Agent Danvers. Kalia, please give the agent the grand tour. Make sure to answer her questions as best you're able. Understood?" Lena quirked a brow.

Kalia gave Alex a look out of the side of her eye before nodding at Lena again. "Of course, Miss Luthor. Come on, Agent Danvers. I hope you have a good memory. There are a lot of rooms, and this tour doesn't come with a map."

Nodding, Alex followed Kalia but stopped and turned before she reached the door. "Miss Luthor, I do have a question. You said, 'pertinent personnel files'. What did you mean by that?"

"And that is a question." Lena grinned. "It contains the files on all but two L-Corp employees and one of my private staff here at the house. They don't need to be investigated."

"Miss Luthor, again, no offense, but everyone needs to be investigated."

"Even Kara?" Lena asked.

"Kara doesn't work for you."

"But if she did and my head of security insisted that Kara be fully vetted, shouldn't I, as someone knows Kara is above reproach, and the person who is the employer, be able to deny that request?"

As Kalia watched her, Alex frowned but didn't reply.

"Agent Danvers, Alex," Lena said softly, "the two employees at L-Corp are my Personal Executive Assistants Jess and Hector, both of whom I brought with me to L-Corp and who I've known longer than I've known Kara. The employee here at my estate …" Lena held out a hand, gesturing behind Alex.

Alex looked over her shoulder at Kalia and sighed. Facing Lena again, she said, "And you've known Kalia for longer than either of them, haven't you?"

"Kalia!" Lena held up a hand.

Alex turned, the nurse standing much closer, weight on the balls of her feet, and muscles tense.

"Where did you go to school to become a nurse?"

"Where did you go to school to become a bioengineer?"

"Ladies, enough already. You're on the same side, and you both like Kara, right?"

Kalia shrugged, "Better than her sister."

Alex snorted. "Hell, that doesn't mean anything. I like her better than her sister."

After a few moments of glaring, Kalia smiled up at Alex. "Well, then we can agree on that at least. Miss Luthor, when I come back from giving Agent Danvers the tour, you have treadmill time."

"Treadmill?" Lena's head went back in obvious surprise. "And what exactly is it that you expect me to do on a treadmill?"

"Walk."

"Walk on a treadmill?" Lena shook her head. "I should think not. Not yet."

Kalia smiled. "Plan to succeed. Maybe you'll surprise yourself."

With a not quite quiet enough chuckle, Alex said, "Nice one. Now take me on this tour. Is there a shooting range here by any chance?"

"Bow or firearm?" Kalia asked as she walked out the door with Alex trailing behind her.

"I meant firearm, but if all you have is bow then I—"

"No, I meant which one do you want to see first?"

Sighing as the conversation left the range of her hearing, Lena rubbed at her temples. "Oh, God. Those two are going to get along. What was I thinking?"


End file.
